As a conventional technique, a template formed of a material having high gas permeability is known.
Since a template has high gas permeability when imprint processing is performed, its deformation due to absorption of a gas can be suppressed. However, a defect of a transfer pattern occurs chiefly because a resist member insufficiently fills up due to a gas accumulated between a pattern concave section of the template and the resist member, and it has been difficult to overcome the problem of the insufficient filling resist member just by forming the template of the material having high gas permeability.